Eleazar's Coven
by stalkerinc
Summary: What if Tanya and her sisters never met Carmen and her mate. This is a story about what happened. From 1775 to Breaking Dawn. Meet Cassadee and Drewlon. They face challenges and through determination they truly unite as a family.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All credits go to Stephanie Meyers. All I own is Cassadee and Drewlon I also have to give credit for Les Miserables from where I got Cassadee from. Also thanks to sandihart, slenderpanda597,and the marvellous seeweed who are all nice and inspiring writers!**

Cassadee's POV:

It was July 18,1775 and it was a war time. I was only 15,but my rebellion took in anyone. The redcoats were on the way, according to the latest report. They counted eighty of them, all with guns,and all looking well experienced. We on the other hand were the opposite. We had sixty men, women,and children. Only a few of us knew anything about guns, let alone fighting. We had about ten guns and a hell of a lot of knifes and bottles. We were all throwing furniture down on the street, see our plan was to get furniture in a big pile as a blockade. I had my gun ready as we sat there and waited for them to come. We were all chanting the song of the rebels. We made a flag with red and brown stripes and yellow stars. The red was the blood of our lost and the yellow stood for victory. The brown was family and unity. Our song went like this,_"Red for those who died for us! Yellow the the victory in us! Brown the families and the unity in us ALL! ALL! ALL!"_ We chanted this as loud as we could. We started to shush as the fancy redcoats came marching down in their perfect formation. Our leader, Ranjon, let us stare at them before yelling,"FIRE!"

We fired for sure and so did they. I saw some fall to their deaths, but we were following faster. Glass bottles shattered, gasps came as people were struck,and gun shots came everywhere. Ranjon and I were easily the targets since we were the only people with experience. We were also secretly engaged, but we didn't want to tell others. he laughed as he saw the look on one of their faces as they were shot. However, we were also retreating. They were starting to come to us and climb the furniture. Then we would have no protection.

"Ranjon! Go help the others over there we need to spread the power." I screeched at him. He nodded and did as I said. Then something happened that I did not expect. Jinx a little girl who was only five fell on my feet with blood gushing from her forehead. I thought we kept her inside, but she must of gotten out. Her eyes were filled with pain and her mouth hung open. She was dead. That woke me up and I looked around and saw she was not alone. We were losing, very badly. I took some gasoline that was in a barrel in one hand and I started climbing the blockade. I took a torch from its place on a house and grabbed a man's hand who I assumed was the leader of them all. He saw the gasoline and the fire and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Retreat or else!' I growled at him.  
"If you put that fire to the barrel then we _both_ go down." He said in a fake accent.  
"I _will_ go down for my country, for my people, justice, and liberty." I sneered at him.  
I brought the fire closer to the gasoline and he realized I wasn't bluffing. "RETREAT!" He yelled concerned.  
I knew that he thought his life was more important than a sacrifice. I could have taken us both down and his men still would have wined. He took a hesitant step back and so did his men. I breathed a sign of relief that I wouldn't be leaving my dear Ranjon. I apparently spoke to soon. As I was putting the torch back to its holder the general quickly pulled his gun out and I heard a bang. I wanted to know who went down and then I felt a pain inside me. _I _was shot! Blood oozed out of me and I fell down and someone caught me. I could hear the British were retreating and I saw my fiance had caught me. Tears streamed down both of our cheeks. He sat me up against a wall and took my hand. Everyone was staring at us and all were crying. I looked up at Ranjon and said,

" Fight for me. Think of what they did to me and use that as inspiration. Love me forever, but move on with your self. Have me as your battle cry and do all you can. Have a beautiful wife that will love you as I do you and children that will care for you and do all that you ask." I looked at everyone else." Fight for us all and make them suffer and do all your country would do to you. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I know I did all I could." I grimaced as I felt death come near me. Ranjon cried as he told me," I will do all that you ask of me, my love. I promise to fight until we are free. I will tell your story and I hope I can find a wife half as good as you."

Everyone else said they would fight for me. I felt the blood on me and the pain that was spread all around in me. I did not complain, but I wanted t scream. My lungs hurt so badly that I probably couldn't.  
"Don't close your eyes on me." Ranjon commanded.  
"I love you all and ple..." I could no longer say no more. My body froze and I concentrated on keeping my eyes open. Ranjon picked me up and carried me to a cave where we met.(Long story) He placed me on the ground and kissed me for the final time. He stayed for a second before leaving. I sat there and waited for death to arrive. Instead something more horrifying came. A man came in with red eyes and he was gorgeous. Somehow he was handsomer than my Ranjon. He has dark hair, tall,and a slight olive tone to his pale skin. I caught a few things this strange man said.

"A waste... Carmen...not her fault" I had no idea what this man was saying. Then he leaned down to kiss me? _OH HELL NO!_ I wanted to scream,but all I could make was a groan. He was right next to my face and laughed and told me it would all be over soon. He went pass my lips and came to my throat. He bit it and I felt a horrible burning sensation inside me and I stared up at him. My eyes filled with pain and I wanted, needed to scream, but I still had no voice. He frowned and then, very gently put me on his back. Then he was running, but he seemed to be flying. I passed out as he put me on a table.

Eleazar's POV

Carmen was away on a hunting trip so I decided to take a walk around. I knew Carmen didn't want to be on her trip, but we needed the blood. Then I caught a scent of blood and it smelled amazing. I followed the scent to a cave where I saw something I didn't expect. There was a girl a little young looking with beautiful ashy hair and green eyes. I saw a wound in her stomach that was from a gun. With this war going on, I had a feeling she was a victim. I had to think," It's a waste to just leave her here. Carmen will be upset, but she will understand. I isn't her fault that this happened. She look's like someone who takes others before her." I decided to do what I never thought I would do. I knelt down and she groaned. I couldn't help, but laugh. She probably thought I was about to kiss her. Am I really that ugly? Then I saw she had an engagement ring on, she is so loyal. I had to rethink this now that I was taking her from her love, well she already was. I told her it would be over soon and I bit her. I waited for the screaming, but it never came. The poor thing was probably so close to death that she couldn't. So, instead her green eyes stared at me in their pain. I gently put her on my back and I had to hold my noise. I had never been so close to a human and the only vampire I've been close to before was Carmen. i then started running and I took her back to my hideout. I set her on my table and stood there waiting to see if she needed anything. I seemed to want to help her and protect her, but not in the same way as I am for Carmen. There seemed to be a pull that made this bond, I wonder if she was talented. I started to concentrate, but was interrupted by a gasp. I looked up to see Carmen staring between me and the girl with wide eyes.

"Eleazar? What have you done?" She asked me.  
"It was to much to waste. She was part of the war, obviously to young. I assume she was shot and I found her. I thought about it and decided to act on it." I told her.  
"People die all the time."  
"I know, but I feel a wave of protectiveness over her. That I want to help her and listen to her."  
"You think she is gifted?"  
"I was checking before you came in. I'm going to wait until she is awake though, it will make it easier."

Carmen and I waited and then she opened her eyes.

**What did you think? Please let me know. More chapters to come. ****What do you think her talent will be? What about her love to Ranjon? How will the rebellion turn out? Will she hate Eleazar for what he did? R&R!**


	2. Family

**Thank you to my review. This is the next chapter that will introduce the vampire life of Cassadee Rebil. Also in this version Esme joins Carlisle in 1770.**

Cassadee POV  
I open my eyes to a new world. I see the dust on the carpet, the raindrop fall from outside, and the individual parts of a pine tree outdoors. I gasp and I look around to see the man that bit me is smiling and he's with another women. She has the same skin tone as the man and she has dark brown hair, like the man she is beautiful. The man takes a step forward, towards me.  
"Yes, it's all confusing in the begging. Trust me, it gets better. My name is Eleazar and this is my mate, Carmen." He says this with a a slight Spanish accent to him. I take a step down and I ask the man, I now know as Eleazar.  
"What have you done to me?" I asked in a worried tone. The two of them looked like they felt pain from my tone.  
"You were transformed into a vampire, like us. You were almost dead, and Eleazar felt that your death was not your fault." Carmen informs me. I stopped paying attention after vampire.  
"Wait do you mean like actual vampire, like drinks blood and can't go out into the sunlight?" I ask.  
"We do drink blood, but in the sun we don't explode, I'll show you later." He seemed sad by the fact that he drinks blood. At the thought, I realize my throat is burning. I take my hand to my neck and Carmen laughs.  
"Yes, I assume you are thirsty. I will take you hunting." Eleazar seems annoyed she said I, so he questions her.  
"I as in just the two of you?"  
"Yes, I will keep were her safe."  
"I'm not going to let her go somewhere were I know she won't be safe."  
"So, she won't be safe with me?" Carmen asked in a frustrated manner.  
"Then why don't both of you come?" I asked and they laughed at their stupidity.

"Okay, try to not draw attention to yourself. Follow the scent, but make sure your victim is away from everyone else." Carmen lets me go and I'm off. I start running towards the scent that appeals to me most. I remember what Carmen says about keeping from the public. I take to the rooftops and I didn't realize where I was going until I was there. I was at my home. I look in through the darkness and see Ranjon. I was hunting him. Carmen and her love appear next to me and they both take one of my shoulders. Carmen says to me," I know, I know. You don't want to hurt him."

They take me away , I mean drag me away. As much as I want him safe, I _want_ him. I try not to put to much fight into it, I want Eleazar and Carmen to win. Once, I'm on a rooftop again Carmen lets me go. I follow another scent as I try to forget Ranjon and how depressed he looked, how sweet and appealing his blood is. _Stop it!_ I yell at myself. I find a business man and his gold digger of a wife, who took a wrong turn and are now in an alleyway. They turn at me before I jump at them. I don't listen to their screams. I go for the man first and then his wife. Their blood is sweet and warm and...mmmm. Then I look at myself. I see my clothes are ruined and I look at what I did. I now see a happily married couple who didn't car about age. Eleazar is comforting me and says you have to deal with the cards you have. I know what he means. Then, I realize maybe I don't want to deal with this. Maybe, I will put a end to this all. I have a few things I must do before I depart. I growl erupts from me and Eleazar takes a step back. Smart man. Carmen, however, is not as smart. She takes a step forward, but she stops when I snarl at her. I turn from the couple and I start running. I can feel them running, but I don't stop. Finally, I see that I am alone in Rochester. I feel the humans smell, there are so many of them. I run to the quickest forest I can find. I jump into a tree and hold my breath. I waited for a long time and I realized I didn't have to breathe. I didn't plan on moving for a while.

*ELEVEN MONTHS LATER*

Carlisle's POV  
I was with my lovely newlywed,Esme, when I smell something. Vampire. Esme stiffens at my side as she noticed the vampire. She points to a tree were I see a girl who can't be older than seventeen in a fetus position. I suddenly feel her pain and I _want_ to comfort her. I jump in the tree next to her, hoping to sooth her. Esme followed me and the girl looks up and her eyes are _dark, _I mean she most of not fed herself for a while.

"Hello, sweetheart! I'm Esme and this is Carlisle. Are you okay?" Esme says in a worried voice.  
"Your vampires?" The girl ask in a confused tone.  
"Yes." Esme and I say in unison.  
"Your eyes?" She questions.  
"We hunt animals and drink their blood." I say. Her eyed widen and I see her as a younger me. She doesn't want human blood and she refuses to, just like I did.  
"Would you like to join our diet?" I purpose. She smiles.  
"OH! And please, join our family." Esme added in.  
Her smiles brighten and I can't help, but smile. I take her hand and say in a pleased tone,  
"Welcome to the family!"

*TWO MONTHS LATER*

Cassadee's POV  
Carlisle and Esme are great and they are so cute together, but I keep thinking of Carmen and Eleazar. I mean Esme is the mother I never had always cheering me up, while Carlisle is the dad that always works for the greater good. I can't help, but notice he's a little protective of me, just like Eleazar. We were in a walk in a park when a man winked at me and Carlisle growled at him and put his arm around my waist protectively. It's funny to see Carlisle growl, he's not one for those types of things. We were sitting at home and I am feeling home sick. I rush to my room and pray I can find them again. I start packing and with my speed I'm done pretty quickly. The happy couple comes into my room and they ask in the same sad tone,  
"Are you leaving." It wasn't a question.  
"Yes, I want to find my creators again, you guys have been the best, but this isn't the family I belong in." I tell them not daring to make eye contact. They sigh and Esme pouts.  
"Were am I going to find another perfect child that I like to show off." Esme continues to pout.  
"Adopt another child." I say in an obvious tone.  
"We can't have a human here!" Esme shrieks.  
"Who said they had to be human?" Gosh they didn't understand me at all.  
"We can't do this to someone." Carlisle states.  
"What if their dying, you do what you did to Esme; save them." I leave them shell shocked. I give them tight hugs before I depart.  
"Your always welcome in my home, kid." Carlisle informs me. I smile and they smile.  
"I love you guys." If I wasn't a human I would have cried at Esme's words.  
"Love you too!" I have a feeling I will be back here.

I run back to where I ran that day long ago. I find their scent and I go on a manhunt to find those two special people. It surpassingly leads to the house where I first met Carmen. I smile at the memory and before I know it I am off the ground and I am being spanned in circles. I know easily whose arms I'm in, I giggle as I say,  
"Leaz, put me down!" I am set on the ground and I turn around to see a laughing Carmen and a shocked Eleazar.  
"Leaz? When did I say you could give me a nickname?" He stops as my lip quivers.  
"Ah, shut up I can't resist that face." Leaz and I argue and then he gives in. Then it turns serious when Carm ( Yes, she has a nickname now too) noticed my eyes.  
"Who did this to you? What's their name? Is that why you've been gone so long? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him." Leaz turns into the overprotective parent again.  
"NO! His name is Carlisle. He helped me and he and his wife feed off of animal blood, as do I." They looked at me like I was crazy and I explain everything to them.  
"So, he NEVER hurt you." Eleazar seems like he's tempted on going to have a 'talk' with him.  
"NO!" I yell.  
"Well, show us how this diet works." Carmen informs and a smirk appears on my face. I have a feeling we will be with each other for a while.

**AN: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy.**

**Thank you to my reviewer. Also in this version Esme joins Carlisle in 1770 and Edward comes in later. This is my version people and as always credits got to SM.**


End file.
